Shadeseer's Sad Tale
I wrote a fanfiction about the victim of a Mary Sue, something that I usually wouldn't do. Here it is, and please don't laugh at it: Chapter 1 (and only) Hm? Ah, hello! I didn't see you come in. It's okay. Come on, sit down right here. Yet another young scavenger traveler? Oh, don't be afraid of me! I'm nothing more than a shell of my former self. I used to have a purpose... Until... SHE came. The... Mary Sue. Ah, yes, you don't know what a Mary Sue is, do you? Well, I'll tell you. Go on and get comfortable, for this is a long tale indeed. Ready now? You see, my real name is Shadeseer. I'm actually a NightWing. I bet you're wondering why I look so strange. After all, normal NightWings aren't made of gray mist. I used to be 'dark', as you scavengers call it. I hated the world, creation... Every tribe but the NightWings... I thought that I could control everything, win everything back for the rapidly dying NightWing population. I didn't properly 'appreciate' life, living here in Pyrrhia. I didn't have clairvoyance. I didn't speak in my mind. I had no stars under my wings. I was nothing more than a black dragon. That caused the NightWings to shun me, deny I was a true member of the NightWing society. I was taught as a young dragonet to hate the world, to hate the other tribes. I thought they didn't deserve to live. I thought that if I took control of Pyrrhia, if I brought resources and freedom to my tribe, that they'd respect and even look up to me. They would welcome me with open wings, and let me become a true NightWing. That led me to experimentation. I trained under Mastermind himself, one of the greatest scientists to ever live. He taught me about science: The study about how the world works. I studied it like my life depended on it, finding and exploiting the flaws in it. See this twisted yellow scar under my wing? As a dragonet, I tried to input SandWing DNA so I could grow a barb and gain SandWing powers... But it worked about as well as flying by jumping off a cliff with the wings tied up. Nevertheless, I continued forward in my experimentation, long into my adulthood. That was where the Mary Sue came in. Let's back up a bit, and I'll give you the definition of 'Mary Sue'. A Mary Sue (or Gary Sue in the case of a male) is an extremely overpowered dragon. They're overly pretty, overly strong, overly EVERYTHING!! No, I am not a Gary Sue. I am not blind. I can see the expression on your face, Small One. In true life, I had a ton of flaws. See this rip in my left wing? A SkyWing gave that to me not long before the Mary Sue. It disabled me, making me unable to fly ever again. Kind fellow, no? Anyway, back to the Mary Sue. She was a NightWing/IceWing hybrid... Named Shiverlight. She was beautiful, with silver scales that shimmered in the moonlight and crystal-blue eyes that glowed in the dark. She inherited more of the IceWing appearance-wise, but had all the powers of NightWings and IceWings combined. Not only is she not likely, but she was invincible. She was clairvoyant, could see into the future, and was telepathic, being able to talk to her friends in their minds and read minds. She had freezing death breath, decaying spit like NightWings, fire, and even the serrated claws of IceWings. She was also an animus, who was actually able to keep her soul somehow. Her parents died tragically, leaving her behind. She lived alone, until she found her 'fan club' of dragonets: A SeaWing, a NightWing, a RainWing, and a SandWing. She fought for truth, honor and justice. She was utterly selfless. She was PERFECT, I tell you. ABSOLUTELY PERFECT. She challenged me to CQC, or Close-Quarters Combat. I was apprehensive, but I knew I had to win for my tribe, so I agreed. Oh, how foolish I was. Mary Sues always win in the end... She used her final weapon: A hidden ice javelin, animus-touched, which she carved herself. She stabbed me through my heart, and I fell at her feet. And Shiverlight? She became a huge hero. It turned out she was royalty. Queen Glacier was somehow her mother, of all IceWings. After Queen Glacier died, she became Queen Shiverlight, and ruled over the NightWings for years after. And me? During all this time, I was being punished. My punishment was long, cold, painful, and lonely. I was reduced to nothing more than a rotted shell of my former self... What you see as my essence now. I am neither 'just dead' or 'just alive'. I am a mix of both. I can't even age... I am stuck in this mountain. That is why I hate IceWings and Shiverlight so much, why I speak of them with such bitterness in my voice. Ever since she ruined my life, I have hidden from her, warning all those who stumble upon me of Mary Sues like her. I can't leave, since she vowed she would kill me if she ever found me. Why am I telling this to you? I am warning you. Don't support or even allow Mary or Gary Sues. Any more questions? No? Ha! You understand well, for a scavenger. Well... The storm has eased up somewhat. You can leave now... Go back to where you came from, Small One. And remember... Never trust a Mary or Gary Sue. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)